‘Alpigala’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica). ‘Alpigala’ is a natural whole tree mutation of ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) discovered by the inventor in an established ‘Gala’ orchard at Manosque, France in 2010. Propagative material of the newly discovered tree was asexually reproduced by budding at Doué la Fontaine, France in 2010 and subsequently fruited through successive generations at Doué la Fontaine, France. ‘Alpigala’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.